In this study patients with cystic fibrosis will be given the drug Pulmozyme by two different nebulizer delivery systems. The primary efficacy objective is to compare short-term improvement (14 days) in FEV, produced by Pulmozyme administered via one of the two nebulizer systems other pulmonary function testing results will also be recorded as well as the recording of any adverse events.